


Beyoncé

by NovaWynn



Series: Fandot Creativity Nights I Missed [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Gen, M/M, cuteness, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin comes home after a tough day and finds someone is blasting Beyoncé, but it's not the students of Parkside Terrace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyoncé

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from the Fandot's Creativity Night prompts list. 
> 
> Prompt: Beyoncé.

It'd been an exhausting day when Martin finally came home. It'd been a short one, but with the amount of things that he had to load and unload into his van, his muscles were aching. All he wanted right now was a hot bath, food and sleep.

His footsteps were heavy as he entered the hall, frowning at the sound of someone blasting an old song by Beyoncé. Not his choice of music, that was for sure but he wasn't going to complain. He'd heard worse than that. It sounded like the sound came from somewhere above him but he didn't pay attention to that. His mind was only focused right now on getting some food and sleep in him. 

When Martin passed the house's living room, used by all the students, he glanced up when all of them were sitting gathered around the television. By the sounds of the theme tune, they were currently watching a Game of Thrones episode. 

"Who left their music on?" He questioned. 

The students all shushed him, their eyes focused on the screen. 

Martin shook his head, what on earth were they thinking? How they possibly even hear the telly with that damned music blasting upstairs? He let out another sigh, starting to move over to the stairs and intending on finding out where it came from so he could shut it down. He slowly made the climb up, his feet feeling heavy like someone had tied lead weights to them. 

The first two floors revealed that there wasn't any music coming out of any of the rooms. So that left one spot. The attic, his room. 

The thought of someone inside his room had Martin springing into action. The fatigue disappeared. The thought of someone invading his privacy spurred him on as he took the steps two at the time. Reaching the top, he could hear the music blasting and he shoved the door open. 

The sight that lay beyond his door was something that he hadn't expected. 

Standing in his pyjamas was Arthur, with his back to the door and dancing along to the loud music and seemingly not having a single care in the world.

Martin frowned. "Arthur?" He called over the music, but of course, Arthur couldn't hear a single thing. Dropping his bag on the ground beside the door, he stuck his fingers in his ears as he walked over to the radio and abruptly turned it down. 

This seemed to startle Arthur as he turned around to look who'd turned the music down to a more bearable level. The second that he laid eyes on Martin, he came bounding over, sweeping Martin up in a dance. "Hi, Skip!" He yelled, twirling them around. 

"No, Arthur, stop!" Martin yelled instantly, well aware of what would happen if he got dizzy. "Don't twirl me!"

Arthur stopped moving, frowning down at Martin. "You don't want to dance, Skip?"

Martin let out a sigh at the sight of Arthur's fallen face, winding his arms around his shoulders even if his own were protesting in agony. "Of course I want to dance, Arthur. But you shouldn't twirl me around. I black out when dizzy, remember? Because of the abnormality in my inner ear."

Arthur brightened up instantly, lightly swaying them back and forth. "Oh right. Sorry! I forgot!"

"It's alright." Martin leaned in, gently kissing his boyfriend. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing your pyjamas?"

"It's a sleepover, Skip! Did you forget?!" Arthur smiled brightly, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet at the thought of it. 

Oh right, the sleepover. Or rather, Arthur staying over because Carolyn and Herc were out on a 'not a date' thing. "No, of course not. I could never forget something like that. But that doesn't explain why you're wearing your pyjamas already."

"It's not a proper sleepover if you're not wearing our pyjamas!"

That made sense. At least, if you tried to think like Arthur did. "Right, and the dancing to the loud music?"

"Well, I got bored waiting for you and I love this song!" He glanced at the radio. "The students said they didn't mind!"

They probably didn't pay a single ounce of attention to what it was that Arthur was doing anyway, with the way that they were glued to the TV screen like they were. Martin let himself lean against his boyfriend's chest, enjoying the swaying that was completely out of time to the beat of the song. 

"So since when do you like Beyoncé?"

"Oh, she's brilliant, Skip!"


End file.
